happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Instances of English by Character
Most of the time, characters in the series can only speak gibberish. However, they can sometimes be understood speaking English words (including swear words and their names). They may be understood clearly if they say a small simple word. But when they talk in sentences, one may have to listen very well to translate. Below are instances where characters appear to speak English words. Mime, The Mole, Cro-Marmot, and Mr. Pickels are not listed because they do not speak. Cuddles *'Spin Fun Knowin' Ya:' He says to Lumpy "Faster! Spin faster!". Before his death, he screams "All right! All right! I don't wanna die!". *'Water You Wading For:' Cuddles says "Come on!" to Flaky after jumping into the lake. *'This Is Your Knife:' When Flippy meets up with Cuddles and his friends, Cuddles clearly says "Oh, hi! Come on, have a seat!" He then says "Hi" to him again when Flippy flips out. *'The Wrong Side of the Tracks:' When Cuddles and Flaky are at the roller-coaster, Cuddles says "Come on!" to Flaky. *'Party Animal:' He sings "For he's a jolly good fellow" at Flippy's birthday party. *'Don't Yank My Chain:' Cuddles shouts "Hello?" loudly when he looks down the well. *'A Hole Lotta Love:' Cuddles asks "Can/May I help you?" when he sees Mime. *'Blast from the Past:' On the seesaw, Cuddles says "Come on! Come along and play with me!" to Lumpy. Later, on the merry-go-round, Cuddles screams "Oh my God, I'm gonna die! Not this old death again!". *'In a Jam:' Cuddles says "Oh!" when his alarm clock goes off. Later, he says "Hello. Can you help me?" to The Mole when he first sees him. Later, when Cuddles realizes that he received a button instead of a coin, he says to The Mole "Hey, what about my money?", and later he says a muffled "Fuck" when he gets turned into a chair by The Mole. *'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow:' When Lumpy hits the ground injured, Cuddles runs towards him saying "Lumpy, oh no! Are you okay?". *'Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II):' Cuddles says "Hey, look at me!" after jumping out of the closet with Toothy. *'See You Later, Elevator:' When trying to escape the elevator (before his death), Cuddles screams "Get me outta here!". *'YouTube 101: Subscriptions:' Cuddles yells "Hey!" when he sees Giggles with Disco Bear. *'Strain Kringle:' When he spots Lumpy, he tells Toothy "Hey! Throw a snowball at Lumpy!". *'Deck the Halls:' He sings "Deck The Halls" with Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'Kringle Karols:' He sings "Silent Night" with Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'We Wish You:' He sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'Oh Xmas Tree:' He sings "Oh Christmas Tree" with Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'New Season Teaser:' Once he sees Flippy, Giggles, and Toothy, he says "Yo, yo, yo! What's going on?". Unlike any other time in the series, the words are not garbled at all, mainly because the video is meant to be in the Dick Figures style, in which English is clear throughout that series. Giggles *'Spin Fun Knowin' Ya/Blast from the Past:' Giggles clearly says "Uh oh" before her demise. *'Helping Helps:' When Splendid saves her she cheers "Yippee! Woohoo!" *'Stayin' Alive:' Giggles says "Huh? You want a cookie?" when she offers Disco Bear her cookie. *'You're Bakin' Me Crazy:' After Lumpy answers the door, she says while in her Girl Scout uniform "Hi! You wanna buy some cookies?". *'From Hero to Eternity:' After Splendid drills a hole in the ground and pats Giggles on the cheek, she thankfully says "Bye!" '' as Splendid flies off before lava erupts from the ground. *'Doggone It:' When Whistle is attacking Giggles, she yells ''"Let me go!" multiple times. *'Every Litter Bit Hurts:' Giggles says "Hi" to Lumpy at the beginning of the episode. Then, Giggles angrily says, "Here, take this!" when she gives Lumpy a fishing rod as the proper way of fishing instead of blowing up the river with dynamite. Later, she calls to Sniffles "Come! Come on! C'mon and follow me!" when she sees Lumpy about to cut down a tree. *'Home Is Where the Hurt Is:' She says "Thank you" to Handy at the beginning of the episode. *'Letter Late than Never:' She says "Oh, thank you" to Lumpy for bringing her the sweater. *'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow:' Giggles says "Hello?" twice when answering the phone before she hangs up. *'Something Fishy:' Giggles mumbles "Oh my God" angrily when Russell's piranha scares away her cat. *'Butter Me Up:' Giggles shouts "Oh my God!" after the hot butter squirted on her face. *'Deck the Halls:' She sings "Deck The Halls" with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'Kringle Karols:' She sings "Silent Night" with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'We Wish You:' She sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'Oh Xmas Tree:' She sings "Oh Christmas Tree" with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. *'Giggles' Valentine Smoochie:' When she pulls out an envelope and paper she says "Oh God, yeah". Toothy *'Nuttin but the Tooth:' Toothy says "Uh, huh. Uh, huh. Okay!" when reading the dentistry book at the beginning. He says "In we go!" just before his patient, Nutty, opens his mouth. Toothy also says "Oh, well" when he throws away the drill's dead battery. *'Better Off Bread:' He says "Yay!", and then "Thank you" to Splendid after the latter saves him from the meteor. *'Party Animal:' He sings "For he's a jolly good fellow" at Flippy's birthday party. *'Blast from the Past:' He says "Hmmm. Where'd it go?" when he sees that the slide is missing. *'Deck the Halls:' He sings "Deck The Halls" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy. *'Kringle Karols:' He sings "Silent Night" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy. *'We Wish You:' He sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy. *'Oh Xmas Tree:' He sings "Oh Christmas Tree" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy. Lumpy *In several episodes, Lumpy says "What the fuck?" or "What the hell?" whenever something goes wrong. **'Doggone It', when he notices that Whistle has chewed through his net. **'Take a Hike', when he sees Flaky flattened as a bird nest. **'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow', when he sees the remains of Cuddles and Flippy. *'Pitchin' Impossible:' After discovering The Mole's blindness, Lumpy says "Oh well" as he takes The Mole's money. Not long after that, Lumpy shouts "What the...!" as The Mole's ball bounces around the stand. *'You're Bakin' Me Crazy:' He says "I don't know" to himself after Giggles asks if he would like some cookies. He says "Merry Christmas!" when he arrives at Petunia's birthday party. *'Happy Trails Pt. 1:' When Petunia tells him that she needs to go to toilet, Lumpy says "Goddammit! Get in the back!" Also, when Mime is choking on a peanut, he says "Goddammit! Zip it! Zip it! Zip it!". *'The Way You Make Me Wheel:' When Handy is done changing Lumpy's tire, Lumpy says "Thank you, bye-bye". *'I Get a Trick Out of You:' After Lumpy kicks the dead bird away and prepares for his box trick, he says "And now, I need a volunteer". *'Keepin' it Reel:' When the screen in the movie theater goes blank, he says "Boo!" twice. *'Remains to be Seen:' He says "What?" multiple times when everyone starts rising out of their graves. *'Don't Yank My Chain:' Lumpy says "Good doggy!" after his bloodhound finds a torn piece of cloth from The Mole's sweater. He also supposedly says (although it is covered in gibberish and not finished) "Shut the fuck up!" when he puts The Mole and Handy in a cell. *'Doggone It:' He says "Okay, I'm on my way" when he gets the call to help take out the giant squid and when Pop calls him to help deal with Whistle. When he gets Whistle in the net, he says "Okay, you can let him go!". When Whistle attacks him for the first time he can be heard yelling "Get it off of me!". *'Sea What I Found:' When he visits Russell's house, he says "Hey! Ready to go?". *'Who's to Flame?:' Lumpy says "Hello?" when the phone rings. *'Every Litter Bit Hurts:' He says "Hello, good morning!" to Giggles at the beginning of the episode. He later says "Hey, how're you doing?" and waves at Giggles and Sniffles after they chain themselves to a tree. And when the tree is in his way he says, "goddamn". *'As You Wish:' When Nutty releases Genie Lumpy from the lamp, Lumpy says "Behold! I am the genie of the lamp, and I will grant you one wish. Any place, any time". *'A Change of Heart:' When Lumpy is about to make a sandwich, he says "Clear!" before he eats it. In the operating room, he quickly tells Giggles "Okay, hold on a moment" and then says "Scalpel!". Also, while he is searching for a replacement heart for Disco Bear in the operation room's fridge, Lumpy clearly says "Nope!", "Um umm" and "Uh-uh" as he tosses out various organs. When he answers the phone he says "Hello". When Cuddles kicks Handy's heart away from him, Lumpy says "Hey kid, get back here!" or "Hey kid, give that back!". When he kicks Handy's heart into the soccer goal he yells "Goal!". Later, when he is at the butcher's shop, Lumpy points to the display glass and says to Cro-Marmot "That one! The one over there/I want that one!". When Lumpy demands for Giggles to keep pumping after waking her up he says "Here, take this, get back to work!". When Lumpy opens his first bag of meat only to find ribs, he says "What the...". *'Mime to Five:' When Mime balances on a ball and spins plates, Lumpy says "boring". Later in the episode, he calls Mime saying "Hey, hey you! Come here". When Lumpy tells Mime how many teaspoons of gunpowder that are to go into the cannon he starts by saying "If you want your money". When he's done giving Mime instructions he says "Over there, Toothy!". *'Blast from the Past:' When approaching Sniffles, Lumpy says "You gotta help me! We were playing and Toothy broke his arm!". He then says "Come, follow me", grabbing Sniffles' arm and bringing him to the scene. *'Chew Said a Mouthful:' After Nutty steals the gurney Toothy is in, he says something that sounds like "You come/get back here!" At the very end of the episode, when Lumpy is playing golf, he yells out "Fore!" just before he swings his golf club at a glass eye that was suppose to go in Toothy. *'Aw, Shucks!:' As he presents breakfast for his corncob Lumpy softly says "Good morning" to the corn. Later, when chasing the crow in the house, Lumpy puts his head through a hole he chopped through a door and says "Here's Lumpy!", making a reference to the famous scene from the 1980s horror film "The Shining". Later, when he notices that his scarecrow is missing, he says "Now where'd it go?". When he thinks he found it, he says "Oh, there it is!". *'A Sight for Sore Eyes:' While Russell is in the waiting room, Lumpy says "Who's next?". Later, when he discovers the Mole's blindness, he says "Come with me". After he gives The Mole a seeing eye dog, he says "Okay, goodbye! Thank you for coming!". *'Letter Late than Never:' Lumpy pets the turtle's head with his finger, saying "Aww, who's a good boy?". After he escapes into his mail truck for the second time, Lumpy angrily grumbles "I'm still in pain, goddamn runaway turtle!". *'Wingin' It:' Lumpy, talking on his cellphone, says "Guess where I'm going... Hawaii!" and "Okay, I'm gonna call you later, bye". *'Tongue in Cheek:' Lumpy says "Hello, sorry", when he accidentally hits Sniffles with a golf ball. He also says "Here you go" when he gives back Sniffles' tongue after accidentally stepping on it. When he realizes that one of his gloves are missing, he says "Now where's my glove?". *'I've Got You Under My Skin:' When he and Sniffles reach Giggles' house, Lumpy knocks the door saying "Hello, anyone home?". *'Junk in the Trunk:' He says "Bad boy! Bad bad boy!" to his elephant for "wetting" the floor. *'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow:' He can be heard saying "hello" when talking to Cuddles through the tin can telephone. He later calls out "Hello, is anybody in there?" when he sees Russell's truck on fire. Finally, he yells "Hello! Hello, I need help! Quick, hurry up!" after seeing Cuddles and Flippy dead. *'Double Whammy Part I:' When hypnotizing Flippy, he says "You are getting very sleepy, very, very sleepy, and when you wake...". *'We're Scrooged!:' When Sniffles is about to exit the store, Lumpy appears to say "No, wait! Hold on a minute!". *'A Sucker for Love:' Milkman Lumpy says to Nutty "Good morning! Here's your milk!". *'Peas in a Pod:' Lumpy says "Here, get me a drink" to a Pod Lumpy, giving it an empty glass. *'A Bit of a Pickle:' When he catches up to Lammy after she speeds in Handy's truck, Lumpy apparently shouts to her "Don't make a sudden move!" before he tasers her in the eye. *'Breaking Wind:' Lumpy apparently says "It is a really big storm" before he and the others are pulled into the tornado. *'Pet Peeve:' When he sees Sniffles, he says "Hello!", and when the credits roll, he can be heard crying "Oh my god! Get off me!". *'Spare Tire:' When he grabs Pop's lit match, he says "Not near a gas station". *'Dream Job:' When watching Sniffles' dreams, he says "Boo!" and "Boring!". *'Kringle Feast:' Lumpy says "Come on Goddammit!" when he is fixing the stove. *'Deck the Halls:' He sings "Deck The Halls" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy. *'Kringle Karols:' He sings "Silent Night" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy. *'We Wish You:' He sings "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy. *'Oh Xmas Tree:' He sings "Oh Christmas Tree" with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy. Petunia *'House Warming:' She says "Oh, wow! Yeah!" at the beginning of the episode. She also says "Bye-bye, thank you" to Handy just before she goes up to her tree house. She also says "Help me!" several times after her new house is set on fire. *'Flippin' Burgers:' Petunia can be heard screaming "Oh my god!" when Flippy burns her face. *'Wishy Washy:' While Lumpy uses a toilet plunger to save Petunia, she makes a muffled scream of "What are you doing?!". Later in the episode, just before she finds the steel wool to try to clean herself, she clearly says "Where is it?". *'Who's to Flame?:' When she picks up her phone, she says "Yeah?" and something that sounds like "So how's your mommy?". And when she runs around after catching on fire, she might be saying "Help!". *'A Bit of a Pickle:' She says "Hey!" after meeting Lammy for the first time. After she joins Lammy's tea party, she says "Another cup?". Handy *'The Way You Make Me Wheel:' When he is finished replacing the wheel on Lumpy's car, he happily says "Off you go!". *'From Hero to Eternity:' After he finishes shoveling his driveway, Handy looks up and says "What the...?" as one of the halves of the giant snowball flies towards his home. *'Don't Yank My Chain:' After being arrested by Lumpy, Handy appears to say "what the, what the, What are you doing?!". *'A Hole Lotta Love:' When Sniffles' drill machine emerges through the walls of the underground tunnel, Handy says "What the...?". *'Home Is Where the Hurt Is:' While looking over the blueprints, Handy mentions Mole, Giggles, and Petunia by name. At the end of the episode, Handy says "What the...?" when he sees that the house is shaped like an origami crane. Sniffles *'From A to Zoo:' When Sniffles sees the baboon, he says "Cool!" and hands Lumpy his camera before going over to the baboon's cage. When there, he seems to say "Here, take my picture!". *'Party Animal:' He sings "For he's a jolly good fellow" at Flippy's birthday party. Later, Sniffles appears to say "Oh my God" in a muffled voice when Flippy impales knives into the barrel he is trapped in. *'As You Wish:' When Sniffles tells Lumpy his wish for a rocket ship, he says "I want a very big rocket". *'Tongue in Cheek:' Sniffles cries "no" several times before his death. *'I've Got You Under My Skin:' Sniffles says "Uh oh!" when he starts running out of time before the shrinkage wears off. *'Wrath of Con': After Splendid destroys the building, Sniffles says "Sign my book?". Nutty *'As You Wish:' One of the only times to date Nutty has said something. When meeting Genie Lumpy, he says "I wish I had a scrumptious lollipop". *'Random Acts of Silence:' Not actually heard, but he whispers a joke to Sniffles. *'Camp Pokeneyeout:' When he burns his eye, he says "Hot!". Flaky *'Water You Wading For:' After Cuddles tells Flaky to jump into the lake with him, she says "Nuh, uh. I'm not going", pointing to a 'no swimming' sign. Later, when Cuddles is about to get eaten by a crocodile, she says "Hold on!", and then rushes away. *'Boo Do You Think You Are?:' She says "Get out of the way" to the traumatized Giggles. She almost says "I am surely going to die" before the lava pours into the cart. *'This Is Your Knife:' When Flaky is thrown into the fire, you can clearly hear her say "Oh my God!" multiple times. *'Party Animal:' When she sees Flippy out the window, she turns to everyone in the room and says "Hey everybody, shhh!". Later, she sings "For he's a jolly good fellow" at Flippy's birthday party. *'Flaky's Baseball Smoochie:' In Bat, when she picks up the metal bat, she says "This one!". She also says "Wow... Yeah!" before actually picking it up. Water You Wading For.jpg|Flaky telling Cuddles not to swim in the lake. Russell *Russell usually says "Yar" like a pirate. However, in A Sight for Sore Eyes, he appears to say "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" after bumping into the Mole. Mole_and_Russell.jpg|''"I'm yarry"'' is apparently how pirates apologize. Pop *'Chip Off the Ol' Block:' After he puts Cub on the hammock, he says "Now stay here". *'Snip Snip Hooray!:' When Pop plugs the electric shaver back in, he says "There we go!". Before Cub shaves his forehead off, Pop also says "Now where did I put that thing?". When he tries to turn on the unplugged electric shaver, he says "Eh? ...What is this?". *'Water Way to Go:' Pop says "I'm gonna bury you" to Cub, then buries him (except his head) in the sand. When Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck shows up, Pop asks Cub "Hey, want some ice cream?". When Pop begins pushing the boat into the water, he says "Hold on son! I'm coming!". After he picks up Cub's beanie, he screams "Son! Son, where are you?!". *'Doggone It:' After Pop refuses to get the more vicious growling dog that Cub wants, he picks up Whistle and hands it to Cub saying "You get this one". *'A Hole Lotta Love:' After Pop saves Cub from falling into the well, he says "Now stay here". Then Pop screams "Oh my god!" and "Hold on, son!" when he looks into the well for Cub. *'Read 'em and Weep:' Pop begins reading a scary story to Cub, and as he begins to read the story, he can be heard muttering "Once upon a time...". *'Clause For Concern:' He says "Oh ho ho ho ho!" when he first meets Truffles. *'A Vicious Cycle:' After Fliqpy gets killed, he says "Way to go!", believing that the police killed Fliqpy. Before Pop flips the switch to put the power on, he says "Here we go". *'Chore Loser:' Pop says "Get raking" when he sees Cub playing Tetris. *'Pop's BBQ Smoochie:' He says "Ah here we go!" when he squirts lighter fluid onto the grill, "Oh yeah!" when he finishes his corn, "Uh-Oh!" in clear English before he is crushed internally by popcorn, and "Hello there!" in one of his idle animations. Cub *'Treasure Those Idol Moments:' When he sees the boulder, he says "Uh oh". *'It's a Snap:' When the bear trap lands on Cub, he can be heard screaming "Aaah! Daddy, help! It's gonna hurt me!" or possibly "I'm gonna die again!". *'Rink Hijinks:' Cub says "Oh, hi, Lumpy" after Lumpy crashes into the claw machine. *'Class Act:' When Cub is shown with a star stuck in his head, he screams "Aaah! Daddy, help! It's gonna hurt me!" or possibly "I'm gonna die again!". *'Hello Dolly:' Cub turns around and says "Hi!" to Petunia, who is passing through the park. Before death, he says "I'm gonna die again". *'And the Kitchen Sink:' When Pop approaches Cub, who is playing in the mud, Cub says "Oh, hey, dad". He later screams "Somebody help!" while being sucked down the the garbage disposal. *'Every Litter Bit Hurts:' If one listens closely when Cub is sitting on the rock and the fish passes by, he can be heard saying "Hey there, fishy". *'A Hole Lotta Love:' Cub says "Oh, hey, look at the well", laughing as he approaches the well. *'Wrath of Con:' If one listens closely when Cub is on fire, he can be heard saying "I'm on fire!". *'Chore Loser:' Cub yells "Daddy!" when a dog attacks him. Disco Bear *Disco Bear can clearly be heard saying his catchphrase "Oh yeah". *'Stayin' Alive:' He clearly mutters "bananas" after he gets Giggles and Petunia's attention. *'Ipso Fatso:' When the weight scale tips off, he sounds like he says "Huh!?" in shock. At the cafe, he says "Oh no" when he feels his body fat. *'Easy Comb, Easy Go:' At the barbershop, he points at his hair making a scissor sign with his hand, saying "Mole, make my hair... a little handsome". He later yells "What? No!" after Nutty's blood melts the cotton candy on his head. Lifty and Shifty *'Wheelin' and Dealin':' Lifty says "Where's the wheel?" to Shifty. *'Happy Trails Pt. 2:' Shifty says "Uh oh." as the raft begins to sink because of Flaky's quills. *'Milkin' It:' Lifty and Shifty say "Uh oh!". Then Lifty screams his brother's name when he gets thrown out of the hot air balloon. *'Don't Yank My Chain:' Lifty and Shifty say "Uh oh!" before getting run over by the train. *'Sea What I Found:' Shifty yells "lava". *'Easy For You to Sleigh:' After Shifty swaps the sand and the candle holder on the bear trap, he says, "Not bad!". *'Junk in the Trunk:' Lifty tells Cuddles "Hey, come on over here!" when he and his brother ask him for help with the pulley. Flippy *'Hide and Seek:' When Flippy counts, he says "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine...", and then a very muffled "Ten" before flipping out. *'Party Animal:' Fliqpy growls "Yeah" before he kills Toothy. *'Double Whammy Part I:' After Lumpy hypnotizes himself, Flippy sighs "Ah whatever". *'Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II):' Flippy yells "Oh, crap! What the fuck?!" when Fliqpy strangles him in his vehicle. *'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow:' In Flippy's dream, he says "Ah! Run!" to the unicorn he is riding when he sees his evil side coming. When his unicorn jumps off the cliff he says "Hooray!". When it grows wings, and when his evil side imagines that dream, his good side apparently says "Hello!". Splendid *'Better Off Bread:' Splendid yells "No...!" over the loss of his bread. *'Wrath of Con:' Splendid yells "Hello, everybody!" very loudly. Better_Off_Bread_No!.png|Splendid yelling over his loss. Lammy *Lammy's vocabulary consists entirely of "bahs" like a sheep. However, the way these are said sometimes resemble sentences. *'A Bit of a Pickle:' When she is having a tea party with Mr. Pickels, she sounds like she is asking him "You want another cup?", and she seems to say "Wha...?" when blamed for Mr. Pickels' actions. *'Royal Flush:' When Lammy looks at her watch, her "bahs" sound like she is saying "What's taking her?", referring to Flaky taking so long in the bathroom. S3E17 What's taking her.png|Lammy's saying: "What's taking her?". Miscellaneous *Characters frequently say "Hello" during their Smoochies. *In Blurbs, talking bubbles sometimes appear near characters. *Mouse Ka-Boom (being French) usually begins talking by saying "Le". *Narrators and interviewers are capable of speaking clear English, while other characters can only speak garbled words. *At the end of Helping Helps, Giggles' Mom yells "Thank you, bye-bye!" to Splendid while waving after he "saved" Giggles. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Lists